transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nosecone (TF2017)
Nosecone from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Nosecone's natural slowness of thought and action is often taken for laziness, but this is a misperception. Nosecone is a perfectionist, valuing precision over speed, and will take whatever time is needed to complete his objective as completely and competently as possible. His results speak for themselves—he's not the quickest bot on the block, but he'll do the job right. He can combine with the other Technobots to form Computron. History Main Timeline Arc 3 Noescone was one of the Autobots who left Cybertron aboard the Steelhaven in order to start a new life away from war. |Ring of Hate| However, the Decepticons followed the Autobots to Nebulos and brought the war with them. In the Nebulos resort city of Splendora, Nosecone and the Technobots fought Abominus as the combined Computron. Though Abominus was defeated and routed, Splendora lay in ruins. |Love and Steel| After leaving Nebulos, the Technobots and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. The team (except maybe Afterburner) were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| Nosecone and the rest of the crew of the Steelhaven met up with the main Autobot force aboard the Ark on Earth's moon to watch Grimlock battle Fortress Maximus's champion Blaster for overall leadership of the Autobots. The Technobots combined into Computron and joined Superion and Defensor in battling the Earthbound Decepticon combiners. |Totaled| The Technobots travelled to Earth in an Ark shuttlecraft to confront the time travelling Decepticon Galvatron alongside Optimus Prime and Fortress Maximus. However, when Prime and his companions were transported to Limbo by the arrival of Rodimus Prime and his future Autobots via time-jump, Maximus and Scattershot jumped to the wrong conclusion and attacked the newcomers. With Blurr, Brainstorm, and Chromedome's help, the Technobots took on the future Blurr during the confusion. Eventually the misunderstanding was explained and the present and future Autobots united with their Decepticon counterparts to end the threat posed by the time rift. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Nosecone is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 When Ultra Magnus responded to a garbled distress signal on Cybertron, he brought back-up in the form of Eject, Nosecone, and the rest of the Technobots. Surprisingly enough, the Autobots found themselves fighting alongside their Decepticon nemeses against the Quintessons. Together, the Cybertronians managed to drive off the alien invaders, preventing them from forcefully colonizing their homeworld. |Space Pirates| Trivia *David Workman reprises his role Nosecone. Changes *The Technobots didn't appear in Trial by Fire! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Technobots: only Scattershot, Nosecone, and Strafe appeared in Space Pirates! *Among the Technobots: only Scattershot appeared in Time Wars. **On a related note: the past Blurr & Chromedome didn't appear in Time Wars. **On another related note: Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Hoist. ***Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Technobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots